projectssfandomcom-20200215-history
Moves
Moves are items in Skitchy swap, that are used by Characters with Weapons in order to perform attacks. Each move is unique either in how it is performed or what the effects are. You can string these together between both characters to perform Combos. Move stats Moves have stats that work with you character's stats and your weapon's stats in order to give you're final output for an attack. These stats can not be changed, however the overall stats of the character can effect the final output of these moves. These stats are: *AGI - Agility: This is the amount of time it takes before a move becomes active. This is also known as the startup for a move. This is affecte by Cold. *AT - Attack: This is the base amount of damage that a move does. *LTH - Length: This is how long the move lasts. This is also known as the active frames. In other words this is the amount of frames the move's hitbox will stay out. This is affected by Cold. *COL - Cooldown: This is the amount of time it takes to return to the normal state or your character. This is also known as the recovery of a move. This is cancellable in some situations. The move will tell you what can cancel it out into the AGI of another attack, however everything is swap cancellable. This does have certain rules though. This is affected by Cold *Range - Range: This is the amount of range a move has. This may mean different things depending on what the move is. The move will generally tell you how range would affect the specific move. *Type - Type: This is the elemental type of the move. There are seven different possible types which in most cases correspond with the weapon that is required to perform them. However, there are certain moves that do not follow this rule. You can see more on TYPE here *MAG - Magic: This is the SP required to perform an additional effect along with the attack with the attack. How this works or is applied differs from each type of move. This is not the same as MAG for weapons or characters where it represents how much SP is gained from each move they perform. You can see more on stats Here Move types There are 7 types of moves and 24 total moves that one character can perform. Since, there are two characters this means there are a total of 48 unique moves that can be performed Attack There are 6 different attacks that can be performed that will be classified as attacks. This attack can only be performed while on the ground. *Neutral attack: This attack has three parts which are three different moves; a starter, a linker and a finisher. This set combos into each other automatically by pressing or holding the attack button, so it is usually called a jab combo. This attack is performed by pressing attack while not moving. The dash version of the starter does not cancel into the linker and the Finisher. **Starter: This is the first attack. This is almost always a quick jab with whatever weapon is required to perform this. This automatically cancels into any linker attack. This attack also has a dash version that does not cancel into a linker. ***The dash versions of this attack have potential to be radically different from the normal attack so in the move it shows what both look like. The dash versions stats will be in the moves stats data. **Linker: This is the second attack. This is usually another hit with the same weapon however because sometimes this move typically has very little COL, it makes it possible to depending on the other characters stats trap them in a one-two punch style combo. **Finisher: This attack will either be a multi hit or a very strong attack. This attack is usually not nearly as safe as the linker however it does more damage and will have way more INT. The multi-hit version of these attacks will have a strong hit that end the attack so that they do not go on indefinitely. You can extend these types of attacks (potentially indefinitely) by rapidly pressing the attack button however the longer you hold it out the harder it is to hold this attack before it finishes. *Forward attack: this attack is a single attack that goes forward. This attack does not matter which ever way you are facing meaning that you can run forward and perform a forward attack in the opposite direction. This is performed by pressing a horizontal direction and the attack button. *Up attack: This is an attack is an upward attack. This is performed by pressing up while not jumping and pressing the attack button. *Down attack: This is an attack is a downward attack or an attack performed towards the opponents feet. A lot of these attacks cause trip. This attack is performed by pressing down and attack while on the ground. Heavy attack There are 3 types of moves classified as heavy attack. These attacks can only be performed on the ground and usually do a lot of damage. These attacks can be performed instantly or charge up to do more damage and have some other effects. Just about every Heavy attack has a variant form which is called a super. This is performed by holding a Heavy attacks charge until it automatically releases with full SP for that move. Heavy attacks typically require a lot of SP to perform these Supers however they do a ton of damage if they hit and will often increase the INT of a move by a significant amount as well. You can release the charge of a Heavy attack at any time while it is charging. This charge will automatically release after 3.5 seconds (210 frames). Charging the moves gives you more AT, INT, and COL. Performing a super will have a "super flash" in which the screen freezes and a close up of the character Performing that super appears. Two character can only perform their supers at the same time during a Team Throws in which you can buffer a Heavy attack in. If a character swaps while charging a heavy attack the character will charge that attack fully before releasing then go into follow mode. If this includes performing a super then this will happen as well. However, that character can take damage and be combo'd while doing this and they won't be able to fight back while doing this, so it is a risky tactic because you can take 2 times the damage while they are both being hit. *Forward Heavy attack: the Forward heavy attack, similar to the forward attack, does not matter what horizontal direction the character is facing. This attack is performed by pressing a horizontal and Attack at the same time and holding it to charge. *Up Heavy attack: This attack is performed by pressing up and attack at the same time. *Down heavy attack: This attack is performed by pressing down and attack at the same time. Special attack Aerial attack Throw Pummel Grab Move effects and General rules List of moves by Weapon